My Destiny
by Cloud'sHana
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Maaf, dengan beberapa alasan ff ini terpaksa tidak saya lanjutkan. *bow* jeongmal mianhae!
1. Chapter 1

******~Saengil cukhaehamnida Kim JongWoon~**

* * *

.

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongwoon (Yesung), Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun n other / Super Junior**

**Rate :**

**T**

**Genre :**

**Drama, Supernatural, Fantasy, Romance**

**Disclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik Tuhan, orang tua, SME, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Dan jangan lupa bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.**

**Untuk Fanfic ini ASLI dari OTAK Hana! ^^**

**Warning :**

**Yaoi/BL, AU, OOC, Aneh, Gaje, Abal.**

**Tidak sesuai EYD, alur berantakan, Typo(s) dimana-mana.**

**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana _2012_**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ OK!**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

* * *

**.**

_Benarkah cinta tidak mengenal perbedaan apapun?_

_Begitu suci hingga membuat para malaikat pun enggan untuk merusaknya, benarkah begitu?_

_Lalu kenapa cinta kita terasa begitu sulit?_

_Tak terjamah bahkan tak tersentuh._

_Terlalu asing untuk merasakannya._

_Tapi, ada satu hal yang kuyakini_

_Satu hal yang sampai kapanpun akan terus aku percayai_

_._

_._

_._

_Bahwa kau adalah takdirku._

.

_**Prolog**_

.

.

Seorang _namja _tampan melangkah pelan melewati begitu banyak nisan asing yang sama sekali tidak ia pedulikan. Langkahnya terlihat begitu ringan dan anggun. Angin musim gugur yang berhembus pelan pun seakan enggan merusak keindahan sekecil apapun dari tubuhnya.

Terlalu sempurna, sungguh.

Langkahnya berhenti tepat didepan sebuah pusara putih yang terlihat begitu manis dengan beberapa bunga yang mengelilinginya. Ia tersenyum, menyentuh lembut sebuah nama yang tertera disana **이성민****.**

Sebuah aliran aneh seakan menyengat memenuhi setiap sudut hatinya, janggal namun menyenangkan.

"Aku merindukanmu".

Sebuah kalimat sederhana yang terasa begitu pilu.

Begitu banyak hal yang tersisa tak mampu lagi untuk sekedar terjamah, terkubur dalam kukuangan kebekuan yang selamanya akan selalu seperti itu, abadi.

Ya, abadi. Karena sesuatu yang begitu ia percayai tak akan lagi kembali, bukankah begitu?

"Kau tau _chagy... _sepertinya kisah kita akan terulang lagi", bisiknya lirih, namun itu tak mampu menutupi bagaimana merdunya suara yang dihasilkan, terlalu mempesona untuk diabaikan.

Tidak ada balasan, tentu saja. Hanya bisikan angin yang mewakili setiap kalimat yang tak mampu terucap.

"Semua terasa seperti _de javu _yang menyakitkan".

_Namja _itu tersenyum miris, begitu banyak luka yang lama ia pendam tercetak jelas diwajahnya yang tampan.

"Tapi aku berharap semoga kisah mereka berakhir lebih baik, jauh lebih baik dari yang kita alami. Karena takdir yang sesungguhnya sangat menyakitkan daripada hal yang kita ketahui"

.

.

.

_Aku juga berharap seperti itu.._

_Semoga ini bukan kisah cinta tragis seperti yang pernah terjadi._

_Aku berharap semua akan berakhir jauh lebih baik..._

_._

_._

_Tentu saja karena aku yakin,_

_Kau adalah takdirku..._

_._

_._

_**Dewa kematian dan manusia tidak mungkin bersatu, benarkah begitu?**_

_**Entahlah.. bahkan aku tidak pernah mengetahuinya.**_

_**Disini aku hanya akan menceritakan sebuah kisah tentang cinta yang begitu berbeda, sebuah cinta yang seharusnya tidak pernah terjalin mengingat begitu berbedanya mereka.**_

_Dead of angel._

_Human._

_**Bukankah itu benar-benar sangat jauh berbeda?**_

_**Bahkan jika mereka tidak peduli, sebuah takdir kejam harus segera terlaksana.**_

_**Salah satu dari mereka harus pergi, mati.**_

_**Dengan begitu sebuah lingkaran kutukan yang menyelubungi akan benar-benar terputus.**_

_**Salah satu diantara mereka harus memilih, berkorban atau mengorbankan.**_

_**Dengan begitu kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik dari neraka akan didapatkan.**_

_**Sungguh, bahkan aku sendiri tidak tau bagaimana akhir dari kisah ini.**_

_**Yang aku ketahui hanyalah, bahwa mereka akan berusaha mempertahankan kisah ini.**_

_**Mencoba menghancurkan sebuah takdir yang sepertinya tidak pernah menampakan keadilannya.**_

_**.**_

_**Karena mereka percaya,**_

_**Bahwa mereka memang sudah terikat menjadi sebuah takdir yang tak akan terpisahkan.**_

.

**TBC?  
**

* * *

**_Hana Notes :_  
**

Tadaaa... Hana membawa ff baru. xD (padahal ff yang lain belom kelar)

Gimana _chingudeul?_

Apakah layak untuk dilanjutkan?

Berikan pendapat kalian. ^^

.

_Review?_

_.  
_

_Khamsahamnida. *bow*  
_

_See You. *Hug*  
_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongwoon/Yesung (Jeremy), Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun (Marcus), Kim Heechul (Casey), Lee Donghae (Aiden) n other / Super Junior**

**Rate :**

**T**

**Genre :**

**Drama, Supranatural, Fantasy, Romance**

**Disclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik Tuhan, orang tua, SME, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Dan jangan lupa bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.**

**Untuk Fanfic ini ASLI dari OTAK Hana! ^^**

**Warning :**

**Yaoi/BL, AU, OOC, Aneh, Gaje, Abal.**

**Tidak sesuai EYD, alur berantakan, Typo(s) dimana-mana.**

**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana _2012_**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ OK!**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

_Tidak ada matahari._

_Tanpa awan yang berserakan._

_Seperti sebuah suasanan senja yang terasa begitu dingin._

_Bahkan jika kau menyelaminya lebih jauh, aroma kematian sungguh tercium begitu jelas._

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sosok itu terlihat sempurna.

Berjalan ah tidak_,_ maksudkuterbang rendah melewati hamparan rumput-rumput hitam dengan begitu anggun. Sepasang sayap di punggungnya menggelepak indah, seperti derak melodi kematian yang begitu memikat. Wajahnya terlalu luar biasa jika dikatakan tampan, kulit seputih salju dengan sepasang _ruby _berwarna merah mengkilat, terlihat sangat kontras, ditambah dua belah bibir tipis yang terlalu pucat namun nampak begitu menawan jika membentuk senyuman.

Sosok itu berhenti tepat di hadapan sebuah pohon besar dengan daun-daun semerah darah, tatapan tertuju pada satu titik diatas sana, disalah satu batang pohon yang mencuat aneh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Marcus?", ujarnya sakartis.

Sosok lain yang sejak tadi bertengger di batang itu menoleh, menyeringai, "Aku? Hanya sedang bersantai Jeremy, kau tidak lihat eh?"

Sosok itu, Jeremy, berdecak kesal, terbang tinggi, menghampiri Marcus yang masih saja menampakan seringaiannya, "Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu kau mengeluh dengan jadwalmu yang begitu padat? Lalu kenapa kau... jangan-jangan.. kau.. Dasar bodoh!", umpat Jeremy. Sedangkan Marcus hanya terkekeh pelan, memainkan sebuah _Black Note _dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Aku membunuh mereka semua kemarin. Manusia-manusia brengsek itu terlalu sia-sia jika terus dibiarkan hidup"

Jeremy memutar kedua _ruby_nya jengah, "Aku tau, tapi tidak bisakah kau bersabar sedikit? Jika kau terus melakukan itu jadwalku juga akan terpengaruh bodoh. Aku tidak ingin mengatur ulang semuanya".

Marcus mengedikan bahunya tak peduli, "Jika kau berada di posisiku kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama Jeremy. Casey benar-benar tidak adil, kenapa selalu aku yang menangani manusia-manusia biadab itu? Sedangkan kau hanya mencabut nyawa manusia-manusia baik hati eh?"

Jeremy tertawa pelan, tangannya membuat gerakan aneh di udara kosong. _Black Note _yang lain, tergeletak indah ditangannya. "Silakan protes pada Casey kalau begitu, aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar keluh kesahmu Marcus, masih banyak tugas yang harus kuselesaikan", ucap Jeremy, bersamaan dengan itu kabut hitam menyelubunginya, menyembunyikan sosoknya yang langsung menghilang, menyisakan Marcus yang menggerutu tak jelas.

"Sepertinya aku harus benar-benar menemui Casey".

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Angel of dead**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Jangan hiraukan dia._

"_Moonlight Sonata? _Bahkan kau sudah mengusainya Kim Ryeowook, lalu kenapa kau harus mempelajarinya lagi eh?", tanya seorang _namja _berpipi _chubby _skeptis. Mata sipitnya mendelik aneh.

"Hanya ingin lebih mendalaminya lagi Henry Lau", jawab Ryeowook seadanya, kembali berusaha berkosentrasi pada buku yang ia baca.

_Anggap dia tidak ada Kim Ryeowook._

Henry berdecak kesal melihat tingkah sepupunya yang entah kenapa selalu saja terlihat aneh, ia berjalan mengitari meja, menghempaskan tubuhnya tepat disamping Ryeowook.

"Kau aneh _hyung"_

"Aku tau"

"Lebih aneh dari yang kau tau"

"Memangnya kau lebih tau dariku?"

"_Aniyo"_

Ryeowook menghela napas pelan, memejamkan _caramel_nya sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke _namja _keturunan Cina itu, "Bisakah kau tidak mengusikku?"

_Kumohon jangan mendekat._

Henry nyengir aneh, "Aku tidak mengusikmu _sunbae"_

Ryeowook memutar kedua _caramel_nya jengah, "Kalau begitu jangan berkeliaran di dekatku"

Henry mengedikan bahunya, menepuk sekilas punggung Ryeowook sebelum benar-benar pergi dari ruangan kelas yang sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi sepi, dan kini hanya tersisa Ryeowook sendiri ah tidak, lagi-lagi aku salah, maksudku Ryeowook dan sosok lain yang terbang tak jauh darinya. Terbang? Ya terbang.

_Kenapa masih berkeliaran disini? Tidak bisakah dia pergi?_

"Aku tau kau sedang tidak benar-benar membaca Ryeowook-_ssi", _ucap sosok itu, sayapnya menggelepak lembut, namun sungguh Ryeowook sangat tidak suka saat hawa dingin yang aneh menyelubunginya ketika sosok itu mendekat.

_Jangan hiraukan dia._

Ryeowook mencoba kembali berkonsentrasi pada bukunya, membaca satu demi satu partitur yang sesungguhnya sudah ia pahami.

Sosok itu berdecak kesal, terbang rendah, dan tap. Kedua kakinya memijak lantai dan seketika sepasang sayap dipunggungnya menghilang. "Jangan berpura-pura tidak peduli padaku"

Ryeowook tercekat, aroma kematian yang begitu dingin mencekiknya. Ia benci ini.

"Kumohon, pergilah Aiden", bisik Ryeowook tak kentara.

Sosok itu, Aiden, tersenyum ganjil, "Kau menyuruhku pergi? Tentu saja aku tidak bisa melakukannya Ryeowook-_ssi,_bahkan jika aku benar-benar pergi tidak akan lama lagi aku akan kembali,kau tau bagaimana aturan kerja kami".

Dalam satu gerakan cepat Ryeowook berdiri, membanting buku yang tadi ia baca, "Aku tau! Aku sangat tau! Tapi tidak bisakah kau sedikit menjaga jarak denganku? Atau kau sedang mengolokku karena sebentar lagi aku akan mati eh?", teriak Ryeowook sakartis, _caramel_nya menatap nyalang Aiden yang kini malah menyeringai lebar, memperlihatkan sisi gelapnya yang sebenarnya sangat tidak sesuai dengan wajahnya yang begitu rupawan.

"Itu bukan salahku Ryeowook-_ssi, _salahkan saja kemampuanmu yang dapat melihat kami", seriangaian itu semakin lebar, membuat Ryeowook benar-benar merasa muak.

"Kalau begitu tidak bisakah kau membunuhku sekarang? Kau tau, aku sudah terlalu muak dengan apa yang kumiliki, bisa melihat malaikat sepertimu benar-benar membuatku membenci kematian", lirih Ryeowook, tubuhnya merosot jatuh, rasanya tenaganya seakan menghilang.

Aiden terkekeh pelan, memainkan sebuah _Black Note _yang entah sejak kapan berada di tangannya, "Sungguh, jika bisa aku akan melakukan itu Ryeowook-_ssi,. _Tapi aku tidak ingin kebebasanku selama satu tahun hilang hanya karena membunuhmu lebih cepat, Casey sedang tidak berpihak padaku kau tau. Dia benar-benar sedang memanjakan Marcus".

Ryeowook memandang tajam Aiden, "Itu bukan urusanku Aiden, apa pentingnya kebebasan seperti itu untuk malaikat pencabut nyawa sepertimu eh?"

Lagi-lagi Aiden terkekeh, jarinya terjulur, mengusap sekilas pipi pucat Ryeowook, membuat _namja _manis itu sedikit menggigil, "Tentu saja itu sangat penting Ryeowook-_ssi, _karena dengan begitu aku bisa membunuh setiap orang yang ingin kubunuh".

Ryeowook tersenyum sinis, "Benar-benar malaikat kematian. Kau tau, seharusnya kalian tidak disebut malaikat pencabut nyawa, iblis pencabut nyawa mungkin lebih pantas".

Aiden menyeringai, dalam satu gerakan cepat ia mencengkram kuat lengan Ryeowook, membuat _namja _manis itu meringis kesakitan, "Mulutmu begitu tajam Kim Ryeowook, sungguh jika bisa aku ingin membunuhmu sekarang".

"Tapi seperti yang terlihat kau tidak bisa membunuhku sekarang, jadi lepaskan tanganmu Aiden!", desis Wookie tajam.

Aiden mengedikan bahunya tak peduli, melepasakan cengkramannya begitu saja. Sosok sempurna itu berbalik, mengepakan kembali sayapnya sebelum terbang rendah mengitari ruangan itu. Ia tidak bisa kemanapun tentu saja, karena Kim Ryeowook sudah berada di daftar teratas jadwal kematiannya. Dan manusia itu adalah manusia terakhir yang harus dibunuhnya.

"Tinggal satu bulan lagi.. itu bukan waktu yang lama Ryeowook-_ssi"._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jeremy tersenyum puas. Surai hitamnya menari kecil tertiup angin musim gugur yang terasa begitu aneh di paru-parunya. Ia menatap sinis sesosok tubuh kaku tak berdaya dihadapannya. Manusia terkakhir sebelum jadwal kebebasannya kini telah terbujur kaku.

"Manusia lemah", desisnya.

Angin kembali berhembus namun kali ini membawa aroma lain yang terasa begitu tidak asing, ia tersenyum tidak ia menyeringai, berbalik, menemukan sosok lain yang kini tengah melayang dihadapannya. _Ruby _yang sama kini menatapnya ganjil, "Tugas terkahir Jeremy?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, semuanya sudah selesai".

Sosok itu mengangguk khidmat, ia menyungggingkan senyum menawan yang mampu membuat manusia manapun bertekuk lutut, ya manusia manapun tapi seperti yang terlihat tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat melihat sosok mereka.

"Kerja yang bagus, kau lebih disiplin daripada Marcus"

Jeremy tertawa aneh, mengepakkan sayapnya, "Tentu saja Casey, aku jauh lebih disiplin dari malaikat kesayanganmu itu".

Casey mengedikan bahunya acuh, jemari lentiknya membentuk suatu pola aneh diudara hingga _Black Note _yang Jeremy yakin adalah miliknya sudah berpindah tangan, "Selamat menikmati satu tahun yang menyenangkan Jeremy, semoga kau tidak membunuh semua manusia di dunia ini"

Bersamaan dengan kata terkahir yang diucapkan Casey, kabut hitam menyelubunginya, menyembunyikna sosoknya yang sekarang mungkin sudah berada di dunia lain yang sama sekali tidak ada di pikiran munafik manusia.

"Semoga saja Casey, kau tau aku sedang bersemangat membunuh saat ini"

.

.

.

Orang-orang berbisik pelan, terus menatap satu sosok yang kini berjalan ditengah guguran daun _maple_.

Terlalu sempurna.

Ya, _namja _itu terlalu sempurna untuk disebut manusia. Wajahnya begitu tampan, dengan kulit seputih salju yang begitu kontras dengan irisnya yang berwarna coklat lumpur eh? Kakinya melangkah ringan, menimbulkan derak aneh namun begitu memikat.

Ia tersenyum ah menyeringai kecil, menatap satu per satu orang-orang yang terus saja menatapnya, "3 tahun, 2 tahun, 5 bulan 23 hari", gumamnya aneh.

"Sudah menyelesaikan jadwalmu Jeremy?"

_Namja _itu menoleh menemukan sosok lain yang kini tengah terbang rendah disampingnya, tersenyum aneh, "Seperti yang kau lihat Marcus"

"Cih! Rasanya aku ingin benar-benar membunuh Casey, dengan seenaknya dia mengambil kebebasanku", gerutu Marcus. Jeremy mengernyit janggal, jadi Casey sudah menghukum Marcus? Kejadian yang langka.

"Bukankah itu juga salahmu? Membunuh mereka dengan seenaknya. Padahal jika kau bisa lebih sabar kau akan membunuh lebih banyak dari yang kau inginkan Marcus", ujar Jeremy, ia kembali melangkah, daun-daun kering dibawah kakinya bersuara aneh akibat injakannya.

Marcus menghela napas panjang, walau yang dilakukannya itu sama sekali tidak berguna, ia menyamai langkah Jeremy terus terbang rendah disamping _namja _tampan itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Jeremy, aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan warna matamu kau tau, menjijikan. Merah jauh lebih cocok untuk kita"

Jeremy mengedikan bahunya tak peduli, kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, "Sama sekali tidak menarik"

"Apa yang kau cari? Kau bisa langsung membunuh mereka jika kau mau"

"Sisa umur mereka terlalu singkat, bukankah akan jauh lebih menarik jika aku membunuh manusia yang sisa umurnya masih panjang?"

Marcus berdecak, sebenarnya kesenangan apa yang coba dicari Jeremy eh?

"Apakah kau sudah mendengar kabar terbaru?"

"_Mwo?"_

"Tentang manusia yang menjadi korban terakhir Aiden sebelum kebebasannya"

Jeremy menautkan alisnya bingung, "Memangnya ada apa dengan manusia itu?"

"Dia... istimewa"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Marcus terkekeh pelan, menggelng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Jadi, kau belum mendengarnya Jeremy?"

"Apa yang belum aku dengar?"

"Dia, manusia itu bisa melihat bangsa kita".

Langkah Jeremy terhenti seketika, mata sipitnya menyipit aneh ke arah Marcus, seolah meminta penjelasan yang lebih masuk akal, "Kau, jangan bercanda"

Marcus tertawa sinis, ia menyeringai lebar, "Aku tidak sedang bercanda Jeremy. Dia benar-benar bisa melihat kita, ya, manusia itu bisa melihat Malaikat Kematian"

Sejenak Jeremy tertegun, menatap dalam kedua _ruby _yang seolah menantang, mencari sebuah kebenaran nyata yang sebenarnya memang selalu terlihat jelas disana, "Dia istimewa eh?", desis Jeremy tajam.

Marcus menganggguk sekilas, "Apa kau ingin bertemu dengannya Jeremy? Lihat ke arah jam 4 dan kau akan menemukan Aiden bersama manusia itu".

Dan tanpa diberitahu dua kali Jeremy melakukannya, memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan manusia itu, berjarak sekitar 20 meter dari tempatnya berdiri, dan ya, Aiden bersamanya, terbang rendah dibelakangnya, menatap sinis _namja _mungil yang berjalan didepannya.

"Kim Ryeowook 19 tahun, sisa umur 1 bulan 2 hari".

.

.

.

_Kenapa mereka ada dimana-mana?_

Kim Ryeowook mencoba tak peduli.. tapi... tidak.. ia tidak bisa begitu saja mengabaikan 'makhluk-makhluk' itu. Mereka terlalu nyata untuk diabaikan.

Malaikat Kematian. _Angle of Dead._

Sosok kejam yang bersembunyi dibalik topeng kesempurnaan mereka. Sosok menawan yang menyimpan begitu banyak ketakutan yang mampu melumpuhkan siapa saja. Sungguh, mereka terlalu nyata untuk diabaikan.

Ryeowook menghela napas pelan, mencoba menghilangkan perasaan aneh ketika ia berhadapan dengan begitu banyak sosok itu. Rasanya semua kebahagian yang ia miliki hilang begitu saja, rasa sesak menyakitkan yang seakan merobek paru-paru menekannya kuat. Demi Tuhan! Ia rela menukar kemampuan yang ia miliki agar tidak bisa melihat mereka. Sungguh!

Dia istimewa. Itulah yang dikatakan Aiden. Karena keistimewaannya itulah Casey – entahlah, bahkan ia sendiri tidak tau siapa itu – menyuruh Aiden untuk memberitahu Ryeowook bahwa ia akan segera meninggal terhitung dari 3 bulan yang lalu.

_Well. _Sepertinya itu bukan sebuah hadiah yang tepat untuk seseoarng yang begitu 'istimewa' sepertinya. Mengetahui kematianmu sendiri, bisakah itu disebut sebuah keberuntungan?

"Cih! Tugasnya sudah selesai eh?"

Ryeowook mendengarnya. Aiden mendesis sinis. Siapa?

"Kim Ryeowook-_ssi?"_

_Namja _mungil itu menghentikan langkahnya. _Caramel_nya mengerjap bingung ke arah _namja _yang ada dihadapannya, tersenyum aneh.

"_Nugu.."_

Tidak. Ia tau. Tanpa harus bertanya pun ia tau siapa yang kini ada dihadapannya. Aura itu, perasaan dingin yang menyelubunginya lebih kuat. Malaikat kematian yang lain, dan sekarang tengah menyamar menjadi manusia eh?

"Ternyata benar, kau, istimewa"

Deg!

Seringaian itu! Kenapa rasanya untuk sejenak Ryeowook tidak sanggup bernapas, ia tercekat. Sebuah aliran aneh mendominasi tubuhnya, membuatnya terpaku.

"Iblis yang lain eoh?", dengan suara yang dibuat setenang mungkin Ryeowook berujar, sedikit tersenyum sinis, berusaha keras menutupi sebuah kegugupan asing yang tiba-tiba saja menghantamnya.

Jeremy berdecak kesal, ia melirik sekilas Aiden yang masih tertawa sinis dibelakang Ryeowook, "Sepertinya kau menikmati tugasmu Aiden?", pandangannya beralih ke arah Ryeowook yang masih menatapnya janggal, "Menangani manusia yang begitu menarik".

Jeremy maju mendekat, menghembuskan napas dingin yang menggelitik leher Ryeowook, sebuah aroma kematian familiar yang anehnya terasa begitu memikat? Entahlah.. seperti ada sebuah benang merah tak kentara yang mampu mengikat Ryeowook untuk terus menatap mata Jeremy.

"Merah lebih cocok untuk iblis seperti kalian", ucap Ryeowook tanpa sadar.

Jeremy menyeringai, "Ya, sepertinya begitu. Merah lebih indah daripada coklat lumpur seperti ini. Kau pandai menilai Ryeowook-_ssi"_

"Tentu saja.."

"Yesung. Kim Yesung, kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama itu, karena sepertinya kita akan bertemu lagi Kim Ryeowook".

Sebelum sempat Ryeowook berujar, sosok mempesona itu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan derak langkah mengerikan yang tentu saja selalu memikat, terasa terlalu anggun.

Ryeowook juga meneruskan langkahnya mencoba tidak peduli dengan pertemuan singkatnya dengan Kim Yesung? Ia tersenyum sinis, sangat yakin bahwa itu bukanlah nama asli dari iblis tadi.

"Dia sudah mendapatkan kebebasannya kan Aiden? Dan setelah kau membunuhku kau juga akan mendapatkan kebebasanmu, bukankah begitu?"

Aiden tertawa, terdengar seperti denting lonceng yang menakutkan, "Tentu saja, dan itu salah satu alasan aku terus mengikutimu, mungkin Casey akan berbaik hati mempercepat jadwal kematianmu Ryeowook-_ssi, _dengan begitu aku bisa langsung membunuhmu dan mendapatkan kebebasanku".

"Semoga saja seperti itu, karena aku sudah benar-benar muak dengan semua ini".

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Untuk sejenak Ryeowook bisa bernapas lega. Entah apa yang terjadi, hari ini Aiden tidak berada disekitarnya. Membuatnya mampu merasakan sedikit kehangatan udara dingin musim gugur, yang tentu saja jauh lebih baik daripada aroma kematian yang begitu mencekik.

"Kau kelihatan senang hari ini _hyung", _cicit Henry disebelahnya. Menatap penasaran ke arahnya.

Ia tersenyum, untuk kali ini _mood_nya benar-benar dalam keadaan baik, "Seperti yang kau lihat Henry".

_Namja _Cina itu mengangguk sekilas, sepertinya hari ini hari yang baik untuk Ryeowook.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah mendengar berita terbaru?"

Ryeowook mengerutkan alisnya bingung, "Berita terbaru?"

"_Ne. _Berita tentang dosen pengganti Prof. Han"

Ryeowook mengernyit kecil, mendengar nama dosen musik klasik mereka mengingatkannya pada kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu, saat ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana dosen itu meninggal. Salah satu dari bangsa Aiden, yang ia ketahui bernama Marcus membunuhnya begitu saja. Walalaupun tidak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa ia sedikit merasa senang dengan kematian dosen itu, mengingat bagaimana tabiat dosennya itu yang begitu buruk.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan dosen pengganti itu eh?", Ryeowook mencoba tidak peduli saat perasaan dingin mulai kembali menyelubunginya. Apakah Aiden sudah kembali?

"Dari berita yang kudengar dia sangat tampan _hyung, _dosen muda yang begitu menganggumkan", ucap Henry.

Ryeowook berdecak kesal, apa pedulinya?

Perasaan dingin itu semakin menekannya kuat, dan entah untuk alasan apa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, hingga pintu ruang kelas itu terbuka, membuat dengungan berisik teman-temannya terhenti seketika, dan ia juga merasakan paru-parunya seakan berhenti berfungsi.

Dia!

"Selamat pagi semuanya, saya Kim Yesung, dosen baru yang akan menggantikan Prof. Han untuk mengajar musik klasik disini. Semoga kita bisa bersenang-senang".

Sekarang Ryeowook tidak bisa seolah tidak peduli. Tidak, ia tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja. Kim Yesung? Sosok itu, apa yang dia rencanakan sebenarnya?

"Kim Yesung. Apa yang kau maksud dengan bersenang-senang eh?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC?**_

* * *

_**Big Thanks For :  
**_

_**purple addict_choi Ryeosomnia_Cho PinKyu_yoon HyunWoon_violin diaz_choi rae rim_yewook90_Shinta lang  
**_

* * *

_**Hana Notes :  
**_

_****_Hana kembali membawa '_My Destiny'. ^^ _apakah masih ada yang ingat dengan ff ini? xD

Jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah baca n review. *bow*

Maaf kalo ff ini nggak sesuai harapan chingudeul. Gimana? Apakah ff ini perlu dilanjutkan?

.

_review?_

_.  
_

_Khamsahamnida. *bow*  
_

_See You! *hug*  
_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_


End file.
